


when (it feels like this)

by 18c_sprkl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Not Wanda Friendly, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Iron Man, but subtle - Freeform, maybe this will be a collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18c_sprkl/pseuds/18c_sprkl
Summary: reflecting on the Civil War, now that the dust has settled





	when (it feels like this)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m publishing stuff! Woah! 
> 
> A Drabble? I don’t think I’m using that right - on life after the Civil War, with a healthy dose of Tony deserves better, implied unrequited love, and sad Steve, because he did bad things friends

 

 

the compound was empty, and Steve was gone.

 

Tony couldn’t place the moment when it went wrong, couldn’t say it was all down to him, because as much as he wanted to... it wasn’t the Accords, or Ultron, or the constant fighting in between, or even the fact that he had been hopelessly in love with the paradigm of righteousness.

at night, the compound was so dark and empty it reminded him of that cave in Afghanistan.

 

Wanda giggles, red sparks flying around her fingers, the witch giddy with power. With nobody else in the room, she can drop her guard, let her magic show, let her joy deep through her skin at the amount of control she has, and the amount they think she has.

at night, the compound had showed the way to her Vision.

 

Clint sighs, fingers constantly moving as he twiddles the pen. There was nowhere left to run, nothing left to do except sign the papers and hope that they might understand, remember Loki and how his mind was a playground for any telepath.

at night, the compound had been full of places to hide and watch the sun rise

 

Pepper grimaces at the taste of the coffee. It had long since gone cold, but the caffeine was what she needed to keep going, to make sure there were no loopholes the board could slip through. The bitter taste reminds her of the hospital cafe, and she retches into her bin.

at night, the compound tells her of the miles between her and Tony

 

Sam looked away, feeling red dust his cheeks like a twelve year old. He’d given up on finding something worth fighting for again, but here, next to Barnes, he could feel hope again.

at night, the compound had reminded Sam that it was home

 

Scott opened the package, fingers trembling; he wasn’t meant to tell anyone where they were, so he had sent Cassie a safe house address to send her gift to. Now, though, he just wanted to see his daughter.

at night, Wakanda was full of life, and the children playing in the streets made Scott yearn for home

 

Natasha didn’t look up, chest tight with grief, a feeling that before now she wasn’t accustomed to. Her old partner was only a few metres away, but it was the reassuring presence of Tony that stopped her running for the hills.

at night, the compound was so quiet that the only thing she could hear was her heaving sobs

 

Bucky woke up to the sight of big brown eyes. It almost didn’t matter if he was fixed or not, because with Wilson he could feel a little less broken.

at night, Wakanda whispered its secrets to him 

 

Rhodes tried not to flinch as his friend fiddled with his braces. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t quite convince Tony that it wasn’t his fault, that he knew the risks.

at night, the compound felt like it had been abandoned

 

Steve looked out the tiny window of his cell. The sun was rising, and he wondered if Tony was looking at the sun too, the light casting shadows on his face like the arc reactor did.

at night, the compound had told him he had a home.

 

The compound wouldn’t be empty anymore, but Steve would still be gone


End file.
